Unconsciously, I Love You!
by Naomi.Di
Summary: People say 'love will come between two persons that often meet each other'. Well ... Is that true?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Detective Conan.

Pardon if there's any misspelling or wrong grammar, I'm not native.

 **Warning** : May contain spoiler from Detective Conan Manga File 1003. I suggest you to read it first!

* * *

Kazuha Toyama walked limply and half daydreaming.

She is now in Kyoto, to pursue Heiji Hattori, the ahou, who has tricked her, saying that he is sick with a fever that he can not attend school.

In fact, Heiji instead went to Kyoto. He said to find a charm to cure his fever, and accidentally met with Kudo. Indeed, Kazuha saw for herself, there's Shinichi Kudo there, along with Ran and Sonoko. It looks like they're having a school trip.

But, surprisingly, _she_ was also there.

 _Momiji Ooka_.

When Kazuha met him, Heiji even drove her away.

"Kazuha? Why did you come here too? I told you, you didn't have to come! You're just going to interrupt our investigation!".

Did not expect Heiji's response would be like _that_ , Kazuha who was still in shock, looked with wide-eyed and gaping mouth as Momiji Ooka clinging with spoiled in Heiji's arm, and Heiji did not seem to even notice it.

"Heiji-kun! Don't throw me out too!" she said in a flirtatious and spoiled voice, making Kazuha's blood boil.

"Of course not! _Thanks to you_ , we can break the code!" And precisely at the moment, Kazuha's whole body felt as if it was splashed with cold water, all at once.

' _Oh, I see. So, I'm just a disturber. Whereas she is a code breaker ... useful_ ' thought Kazuha bitterly, then turned and started walking away from Heiji and the others.

' _You are a fool, Kazuha! What did you come here for? To see the intimacy of Heiji and the ... the pretty big-breasted girl?_ ' Kazuha can not even bear the name of Momiji Ooka in her mind.

While she's walking half-dreamy suddenly ...

 _Ctaaasshh ..._

"Eh?".

Kazuha's bag is stolen!

"Pickpocket! Hey! Stop!" Kazuha ran after the pickpocket. She is willing to lose her bag and all of the contain, except one! Her omamori is in the bag!

Shit! The pickpocket ran so fast!

Kazuha has started desperately chasing the pickpocket when suddenly ...

 ** _BUAAKK!_**

Unintentionally, or perhaps on purpose, a tall, muscular man crashed his fist into the pickpocket's face.

"If she says stop, then you have to stop! How dare you steal from a young lady?".

Kazuha, gasping for breath, finally arrived in front of the muscular man, who now held her bag.

The pickpocket? Already running.

"Thank you ... _Hih_ ... Sir ... _Hih Hih_ ... You has helped me!" Kazuha said, out of breath.

"You're welcome, Miss ... _Toyama_?".

Feeling this man recognize her, Kazuha hastily looked up.

She gasped " _You_?".

* * *

"Well, finally this case is solved! Kudo! I'm going home first! This _ahou_ must be already sulking hard now!" Heiji said, grinning and pointing the girl behind him, totally unaware that the girl behind him is not the ponytail girl who always accompanies him.

" _Excuse me?_ " Momiji asked offended, because she thought Heiji called her _ahou_ , which means dumb.

Realizing the sound behind him is not Kazuha's voice, Heiji immediately turned "Eh? You're not her! Where is Kazuha?".

Ran who answers because Kudo just kept silent "Hattori-kun, Kazuha-chan has already go home! You said that she will only disturb ..."

" _ **Eh? Did I say that?!**_ Oh no! This is bad!" then Heiji quickly pulled out his cell phone and called Kazuha.

"C'mon, Kazuha! Pick up your phone!" Heiji muttered as he bit his nails nervously.

And he doesn't notice the reaction of Momiji Ooka who smiled sadly and bitterly at him.

To be honest, he had forgotten about her already! His mind was now only filled with Kazuha who was angry with him, and Heiji did not like it, at all!

Meanwhile, Momiji Ooka looked at Heiji with a sad face.

Honestly, she's disappointed and deeply hurt, because for Heiji it seems she's invisible like the winds.

It is always Kazuha, Kazuha and Kazuha who filled Heiji's head.

' _You're a lucky girl, Happa-chan!_ ' Momiji thought as she watched Heiji increasingly panicked because Kazuha did not answer his call.

"Hello?" Heiji was slightly taken aback when Kazuha finally answering the call.

Heiji, instead of expressing his worries, scolded Kazuha "Ahou! Where are you? What took you so long to pick up my phone!?".

"Heiji? Don't shout! Your case is finish?" Heiji doesn't know to be relieved or more panicked, because strangely, from her voice, Kazuha is _not_ angry, at all.

Heiji cleared his throat "Where are you? I'll pick you up!".

"Is Momiji Ooka with you?" Again, Kazuha surprised Heiji.

Heiji spontaneously turned toward Momiji. "Uh, yes!" he replied uncomfortably.

"Good! Ask her to go to her car! I'll be there! See you, Heiji!".

"What? Wait, Kazuha!".

 _Tut-tut-tut_

Kazuha has hung up.

Heiji widened in disbelief at his cell phone.

Kazuha had just hung up, _a call from him_ , in hurry, as if she wanted to _end_ their conversation as soon as possible.

"What is it, Heiji-kun?" Momiji asked anxiously.

"Kazuha, she ... She asked you to take me to your car. I don't understand either ..."

But Heiji feels something's wrong here.

* * *

" _Kyahahahahaha_ ... ouch ... my stomach ... hurt ..." Kazuha laughs merrily listening to the joke that had just been uttered by Muga Iori, Momiji Ooka's butler.

"Then, then, what happens next?" Kazuha asked impatiently, wiping the tears from her eyelids, which came out because she's laughing too hard.

"I will gladly continue, Kazuha- _chan_ , but, they've come!" Muga Iori pointing towards Momiji and Heiji, who are now looking upset, for _unknown_ reason.

Heiji's annoyance grew as he saw Kazuha's face turn to disappointment.

"Do you know each other?" asked Momiji Ooka.

"Oh yes, he helped me when I was pickpocketed ..."

Heiji's eyes widened in surprise "You were pickpocketed? But you were not hurt, Kazuha?" Heiji asked anxiously as he began examining Kazuha closely. Heiji regrets why he was not there with Kazuha when the pickpocket incident happened.

"Nope! Thanks to him!" Kazuha said, pointing her thumb at Muga Iori and smiling happily at him.

Muga Iori smiled back at Kazuha as well.

Heiji's blood boils immediately as they both smile to each other.

' _If I'm there,_ **I'm** _the one who help and protect Kazuha!_ ' Heiji thought to himself, glaring irritably at Kazuha and Muga Iori, which in his opinion, staring at each other with intimacy.

And, surprisingly enough, _so is Momiji Ooka_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Detective Conan

Pardon if there's any misspelling or wrong grammar

* * *

It's been a week since she met Heiji-kun and Happa-chan.

And from that week on, Muga Iori, her faithful butler, acted very strange and suspicious.

Well, actually a bit exaggerate if called suspicious, because he just often look at his phone and smiling to nobody but his phone. But for Momiji, his action was obviously very suspicious!

She recalled the first time she asked Muga Iori about his encounter with Happa-chan.

 _ **Flashback ...**_

"So, you just happened to see Happa-chan, is that right, Iori?" Momiji Ooka interrogated her butler, trying to make her voice sound unconcerned.

"Yes, Miss," Muga Iori replied flatly, while driving.

"Initially, your intention was only to help a girl who was pickpocketed. But the girl was Happa-chan?".

"Yes, Miss".

"So, you did not have an appointment with her, before?" Momiji's tone is increasingly urgent now.

"No, Miss!".

 ** _End of flashback ..._**

He said he had met her by chance, not an appointment. But afterwards, they, Momiji really positive the girl who exchanged messages with Iori is Happa-chan, somehow they can have each other's cell phone numbers, continuously send messages.

" ... _iss_. Young Miss!".

Momiji looked up in shock when she realized that she was called.

"What is it, Iori?".

"May I ask for a day off tomorrow?" Mori Iori asked as he looked at her through the rearview mirror.

Momiji's eyes widened, "A day off? Tomorrow? Tomorrow you want to take a day off? Then, me? What about me? Who will take me to school?".

"Tomorrow is Sunday, Miss! Schools are closed!".

Momiji narrowed her eyes suspiciously. Muga Iori has never asked her a day off before. Not even a single day. He is the butler who is very faithful to her.

But, today, he asked for a day off from her. A week, right after he met Happa-chan!

"Why? You have a date with Happa-chan?" Momiji is now filled with a strange discomfort, she doesn't know what that feeling is. Obviously she doesn't like Muga Iori dating anyone! End of the story!

"No, Miss, we're not dating! But yes, I have an appointment with Kazuha-chan!" Muga Iori still answered innocently and casually. Not aware at all, that the veins on his young lady's forehead began to twitch angrily.

Kazuha-chan? Iori even mentioned her name as Kazuha- ** _CHAN_**?

"What if I didn't let you off?".

"Miss, you know I never asked for a day off before this ..."

"I just did not let you off!" Momiji exclaimed stubbornly.

Muga Iori sighed. Honestly, he's a little upset, but he still answering, "Yes, Miss!".

"Iori! You can't take the day off tomorrow! And you'll have to drive me somewhere!".

"Yes, Miss," he replied obediently.

Meanwhile, Momiji is drowning in her own thoughts.

 _'Just you wait, Happa-chan! You've got Hattori-kun! I will not let you take Iori away from me! Iori is mine!_ ' Momiji doesn't even realize that she just mentioned Heiji's name, no longer as Heiji-kun, but instead Hattori-kun.

* * *

During the past week since the incident in Kyoto, Heiji Hattori's mood become bad.

Very, very bad.

The reason is ... what else if not Kazuha, the ahou?

Kazuha, who is usually fussy, noisy and tailing him wherever he goes, now prefer to sit still while looking at her cell phone. Sometimes even giggling into her phone. Heiji looked at her with a look of annoyance, suspicious and ... uh, a bit _jealous_. But of course he will not admit it!

At first, Heiji misunderstood. He thinks Kazuha sent him messages while giggling. Indeed it happened sometimes.

"Stop sending me messages, Kazuha! And do not giggle! People would think you're crazy!".

However, Kazuha's reaction was beyond his expectations.

She looked at him in surprise "Who sent you messages, Heiji? It wasn't me!".

Heiji frowned. "Then, to whom do you send the message? Plus, you also giggling!" he asked curiously, and though he was hard to admit it, but uh-well, **_YES!_** He was jealous too! Because, seeing Kazuha's eyes glittering happily as she read her cell phone, and her fingers, which were faster than bullets, when she typed a reply message, Heiji was quite sure, who exchange messages with Kazuha is a man!

"Oh, you also know him, Heiji! He is Iori-kun, Momiji Ooka's butler!" she replied innocently.

Okay! First, why Kazuha can answer him innocently? Doesn't she feel that her actions have betrayed him? Shouldn't she feel guilty? Uncomfortable? Uneasy? Anything but innocent?

Secondly, why did she call him Iori- _ **kun**_? What the hell? Indeed how close they are?

And that's what happened for a whole week!

Kazuha and the damn butler constantly exchanged messages.

Since then, Heiji had been twice sent messages to Kazuha. And, she replied him in a _very long time_.

Heiji is now looking at Kazuha who looks disappointed towards her cell phone. He cleared his throat "What's wrong, Kazuha?"

"It's Iori-kun. He canceled our appointment tomorrow. Well, apparently I failed to watch Takarazuka again ..."

But Heiji is not listening anymore. Instead, he looked at Kazuha with widened and wounded eyes.

Kazuha and the bastard had made an appointment? And he didn't even know about it?

"You ... why didn't you take _me_ to Takarazuka instead of inviting a man you just met? Why you didn't even tell me?" Heiji asked in a wounded tone.

Kazuha feels a little guilty, but ...

"Don't you really dislike watching Takarazuka, Heiji? Even you used to challenge me to a duel of analysis so you wouldn't go to Takarazuka! Remember?".

"That was before! Now's different!" Heiji whined stubbornly.

Silent for a moment.

"At least, you should offer me first, Kazuha!" Heiji said quietly.

"I'm ... sorry, Heiji! Alright then! Besides, Iori-kun can not come either!".

Heiji is actually annoyed, because for Kazuha now, he is a substitute for that jerk Iori-kun.

But Kazuha will go with _him_.

Ha! Take that, you jackass butler!

"Don't complain if the show is too girly for you!" Kazuha warned Heiji.

"Yes, Boss!" Heiji replied, grinning happily.

Kazuha is his! And he would never handed her to anyone!

Especially to one jerk butler!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Detective Conan

Pardon if there's any misspelling or wrong grammar

* * *

"I see. So they will watch Takarazuka. Alright! Then, I will also order two tickets Takarazuka!".

"Alright, Miss!".

"Oh, and before I forget, make sure our seats are next to them!".

The man on the other side of the phone was getting confused. "I'm sorry, Miss! I don't know where they're sitting! Besides, I'm not sure if the seats next to them are still available!".

"Isn't that the reason you are hired for? That's your job!".

" _But-_ ".

"Money is not a problem to me! You know I'll pay ..."

The man sighed. Well, this is what he hates from his job!

He has to serve his boss's spoiled daughter, who likes to waste her father's money on things he thinks doesn't even make sense.

"Well ...?" Momiji asked impatiently.

"Yes, Miss. I understand!".

Momiji smiled as she looked at her newly manicured nails "Thanks! I know I can count on you!".

"You're welcome, Miss! Have a nice evening!" Then both of them hang up the phone.

 _See you tomorrow, Happa-chan!_

 _There are many things I have to talk about with you!_

* * *

"Your shorts are too short and tight!" Heiji commented on Kazuha's clothes, which he did not usually do, when he picked up Kazuha at her home on Sunday morning.

Kazuha looked at Heiji, as if he was crazy, or perhaps dazed.

"Umm Heiji, shorts, of course, short! If it's long, it's called trousers. And if it's loose, it's called boxing pants!".

Heiji looked up at Kazuha in annoyance.

This ahou, lecturing him about the differences between trousers, shorts and even ... what? _Boxing pants_?

Doesn't she _ever_ think that she should be thanking him for reminding her not to wear shorts that show off her creamy white thighs ...

' _Whoa, whoa, whoa! Stop that thought immediately, Heiji Hattori!_ ' he ordered himself.

Kazuha watched Heiji while frowning in wonder.

First, his strange comment about her shorts. Usually she also wears shorts or mini skirts. Doesn't Heiji noticed it?

The second, initially he looked at her with a look of annoyance. But, he did not say anything. Instead he lowered his gaze and suddenly his face flushed red, with eyes fixated to her ... _thighs_?

Seriously?

Oh yes, it is!

Heiji even looked at her thighs without blinking.

"Alright now, you pervert! Enough looking at my thighs! Seriously, Heiji? What happened to you? Why are you now, I don't know, _so different_? Oh, and become pervert?".

Heiji's face was instantly red like a tomato, realizing that Kazuha caught him looking at her ...

As if just noticing Kazuha's words, suddenly Heiji looked up at her.

Just now, she called him ... a _pervert_? Doesn't she know that he cares and intends to protect her from the _real_ perverts? She's a girl! She had to dress properly, so she wouldn't lure obscene men approaching!

Heiji cleared his throat awkwardly "Anyway, you have to change those shorts! Wear trousers! Robes, if necessary!".

Kazuha narrowed her eyes at Heiji.

Wear a robe ...

Did he think she was a nun?

Kazuha shook her head. Maybe Heiji ate something wrong, he became strange! But alright, she'll wear trousers. She doesn't want Heiji to scold her all day!

"Alright, I'll change the shorts into trousers! You wait here!" without waiting for Heiji's answer, Kazuha walks to her room.

However, she didn't notice when Heiji grinned satisfiedly toward her back.

* * *

"Where do you want to go, Miss?".

"Oh, you'll know as soon as we arrive, Iori! Now, drive!".

Muga Iori breathed slowly. Seeing from the answer, he feels his lady has a purpose, which he thinks he will not like it. However, he didn't argue, "Yes, Miss!".

After driving for a while and now nearing their destination, Muga Iori's question has been answered.

They went to Takarazuka.

Somehow, his lady could know that this is where he and Kazuha-chan would meet. But still, he didn't say anything.

Upon the arrival, which Iori thought was too early from the hour show, they don't go directly to the theater, but instead wait in the lobby. Waiting for _someone_ , to be exact, because Miss Momiji Ooka looks here and there, restlessly.

Of course Muga Iori already knows who she's waiting for.

Well, that's _her_!

Hmm ...

So, apparently she came with the young Hattori boy. Why is he not surprised?

Muga Iori watched as his lady hastily approached the couple she was waiting for.

" _Ara_ ... Aren't this Happa-chan and Hattori-kun? What a coincidence!" Iori refrained from rolling his eyes while Kazuha narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"Indeed it is a coincidence!" Kazuha replied with mocking tone.

"Where are your seats? Wow! This is great! We even sit next to each other!" Momiji shows her seat tickets, totally ignoring the now upset Kazuha and pretending to be enthusiastic.

"Indeed it is a coincidence!" Kazuha repeated her answer, getting irritated.

As for Heiji, he just kept quiet. Apparently he was looking at Muga Iori with a killing look.

Momiji looked at her watch "Well, since it's still half an hour before the show starts, why don't we go to the cafeteria first?".

The veins on Kazuha's forehead began to twitch. The cafeteria here is super expensive! They might walk home to Osaka if they spend money on eating here!

Oh, she forgot. Momiji is a rich lady!

"My treat!" Momiji winked at Heiji, making Kazuha even more annoyed.

Luckily Heiji did not realize it, because he was still busy staring at Muga Iori.

* * *

And here they are, sitting on a rectangular table for four. Momiji sits opposite Kazuha, while Heiji sits in front of Iori.

"So, what do you want to order?" Momiji offers while flipping through the menu book.

"Thank you, but I don't want to order anything!" Even Kazuha's desire to watch Takarazuka disappears just like that, since she knows Momiji will be sitting next to her throughout the show.

Momiji shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly "As you wish! Hattori-kun, what about you?".

"No, thank you!" Heiji replied briefly, still glaring at the man in front of him.

"Miss, you order for yourself! We will wait for you!".

Kazuha gasped.

Waiting for her ...

Who? She? Waiting for this Miss?

Is she her _maid_?

No, no, no!

Go ahead if Iori-kun wants to wait for her! After all, that's his job!

But, obviously Kazuha will not wait for her to eat or drink or anything else she wants to do in this cafeteria!

"Then, excuse us!" Kazuha said as she stood up. Heiji also stood up.

"What's your relationship with Iori? Acquaintance? Friends? Or maybe even ... you like each other?" Momiji asked straight to the point.

Kazuha gaping like a fish, Heiji glared furiously and Muga Iori ... remained flat-faced.

For a while, Kazuha just kept quiet, unable to answer, too shocked.

"Well, Kazuha? Why don't you answer?" Heiji urged now. He was also curious, and his heart was now pounding waiting for Kazuha's answer.

Kazuha then slowly sat down again, looking down. Her shoulders shook.

"Hh ... Hh ... Hh ... Hh ..." she mumbled incoherently.

"O-Oi Kazuha! Don't cry!" Heiji began to stammer in panic.

" _Huahahahahaha ..._ " Kazuha looked up and laughed, loud enough apparently, surprised Heiji, Momiji and some people in the cafeteria. Except Iori, who is now smirking at her.

"You ... You think ... me and Iori-kun ... we like each other?" Kazuha said between her laughter.

"Well ..." Kazuha cleared her throat, trying to muffle her laughter "Why? Are you jealous, Momiji?".

"Yes!" Momiji's answer was beyond the expectation of the three of them.

"All this time, I've been the only one Iori noticed and then suddenly you came and took his attention from me, so, yes! I'm jealous!".

Wow! She's so blatant!

Unfortunately, Kazuha didn't notice the moment when Heiji, without realizing it, nodded in agreement, affirming every Momiji's words.

However, Iori saw it, and now grinned at him.

"Wow! So apparently you think we like each other! You're wrong, Momiji! Iori-kun and I ..."

"Stop calling him **_Iori-kun_**! As if you were close to him!" now it's Heiji's turns shouted at Kazuha.

"Why not? And for your information, we are indeed close! We are still relatives!".

Now it's Momiji and Heiji's eyes widened in disbelief.

"Iori-kun is the son of my mother's cousin. I just found out when we chatted after he helped me from pickpockets. We have same great-grandparents!" Kazuha told them excitedly.

"Wa-Wait a minute! Then, all this time? If you send each other messages, with giggling? So it doesn't mean you like each other?" Heiji tried to clarify this vague situation.

"I like him! He's funny!".

"Kazuha!" Heiji said in a warning tone.

Meanwhile Momiji Ooka is petrified when she realizes what just happened.

She had just admitted that she was jealous, which meant indirectly admitting that she liked Muga Iori ... just because she misunderstood?

" _Kyaaaaaaa!_ " Screaming loudly, Momiji now holds her cheeks that are as red as boiled crabs, before finally in haste she stood leaving the table.

Muga Iori immediately stood up and chased her.

"Young Miss, wait!" Iori said, while caught her hand.

"Let me go! Let me go!" Momiji struggled, trying to release her hand from Iori's grasp.

"Miss ..."

"I'm so embarrassing right now! Go away!".

"Miss Momiji!".

"No! Just go away from me! You must be disgust and very angry with me ..."

" _Momiji_ ..." Upon hearing her name called softly, without _Miss_ in front of it, Momiji's chatter stopped. She looked up and saw Muga Iori looking at her with a gentle smile.

"I can't hate you, much less disgusted with you! You are my precious lady!" Momiji's eyes widened as she heard Iori called her _precious_.

"Did you just call me ..."

"Precious? Yes, I did!".

Confused, Momiji lowered her gaze, stared left and right wildly, before finally looking up again at her butler "What does this mean, Iori? Does this mean ... you like me?".

Smirked, Muga Iori replied mysteriously "I'm your butler! I don't deserve to say it! But I do believe, as people say, that love will come between two persons that often to meet each other. If you know what I mean, Miss!".

Slowly, Momiji's confused face turned into happiness "Indeed you are my butler! And as your lady, I order you to be with me and never leave me. _Forever_!".

Iori grabbed one of Momiji's palm and kissed the back of her hand gently, although it is his way of saluting her.

"With pleasure, Miss!".

 ** _Meanwhile with Heiji and Kazuha ..._**

"Uh, Kazuha, what should we do now? The show has started half an hour ago!" Heiji knows very well that Kazuha doesn't like to miss out on a show.

Kazuha shrugged "What else we can do? We'll go home, Heiji!" she said in a sad and disappointed voice.

Kazuha jerked in surprise as she felt Heiji's hand gently stroking her head "Let's eat okonomiyaki! I'll treat you!".

Kazuha smiled "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!".

And Heiji smiled back to her.

* * *

" _Na_ , Heiji, why was in the cafeteria you forbid me to call Iori-kun as Iori-kun? And also, you look upset! Don't tell me, you're jealous too?" Kazuha asked with an ignorant smile as she saw her childhood friend choking on his food.

Heiji and Kazuha are now eating in their favorite okonomiyaki tavern in Osaka. They end up not watching Takarazuka.

"Damn right!" Heiji finally answered, murmuring softly.

"Huh? What did you say, Heiji?" Kazuha actually heard _it_. But, she wanted to assure if she heard it _right_.

Upset, Heiji looked up at Kazuha shouting "I said yes! I'm jealous! Happy?".

"He-Heiji! Lower your voice!" Kazuha's face flushed, because Heiji was shouting so loudly that everyone in the tavern looked at them now.

Totally ignored Kazuha, Heiji started blabbering, still with a loud voice.

"Do you know _how many times_ I try to tell you my feelings, Kazuha? But there were always nuisances, nuisances and nuisances! Zombie case, _Nue_ case, case with Okita ... And now suddenly you get close and keep sending messages, even while giggling, with a jerk butler? So, **YES**! I'm jealo ..." Kazuha silenced Heiji by giving a peck on his lips.

"Ka-Kazuha ... Did you ... Just now you ki-kiss me? What does that mean?" Heiji asked with a still shocked face.

"The answer to your feelings, ahou!".

Heiji stunned at Kazuha.

The answer to his feelings ...

That means ... _Kazuha likes him too_?

As if she could read Heiji's mind, Kazuha raised her eyebrows "Do you just realize it now? Ahou!".

Slowly but surely, Heiji began to grin like a mad.

Kazuha rolled her eyes "Oh great! My first boyfriend is an ahou, pervert and also crazy!".

"Your first boyfriend?" Heiji asked in a nosy tone "Since when I became your first boyfriend ..." he teased Kazuha, when suddenly his eyes widened, as if he aware of something.

"Your _first_ boyfriend? So you want to have _other_ boyfriends, Kazuha?".

"I don't know! It sounds tempting, anyway!" Kazuha really enjoyed teasing a jealous Heiji.

"Hell no! I've been waiting to convey my feelings to you, after all this time, and now you say I'm just your _first_ boyfriend?! No! You can't have any other boyfriends! I will not let you go for a long time! No! Not just for a long time, but forever! Be prepared to be mine forever!".

Kazuha smiled lovingly at him.

"With pleasure, Heiji!".

* * *

 **A/N** : I really, really hope Mr. Aoyama Gosho will soon make Heiji express his feelings to Kazuha! Can't wait to see what the story will be like!

Sorry if the parts of Momiji and Iori are not good enough! I don't really get the idea about how their romance should be written!

Thank you so much for taking your time to read this story! I feel very honored! (bow head)


End file.
